Chireru Amakuni
(unofficial) | partner = Noire Amakuni | base of operations = | relatives = Shura Amakuni (Adopted Mother, Deceased) Gaia Amakuni (Adopted Father) Natsu Amakuni (Adopted Aunt) Reginald Amakuni (Adopted Brother) Noire Amakuni (Adopted sister) | education = Amakuni Clan Nene Tazuma | shikai = | bankai = |roleplay debut = |series debut = |english = David Vincent |japanese = Tetsuya Kakihara }} Chieru Amakuni is a former ryoka with an unknown background, he was saved by Noire Amakuni upon the former awakening in the Rukongai fighting three Hollows while fatally wounded. He has since then been adopted into the Amakuni Clan. He fights alongside Noire and is unofficially affiliated with Eleventh Division. Chireru is the first "true" Munashi Danpen, thus becoming The Enemy of the World in the process. He now trains with Tazuma in the hopes of controlling his Munashi Danpen powers. Personality A man with a childish demeanor and a lust for adventure, he is a brilliant fighter and possesses a keen rationality. He is also known to have quite a vulgar vocabulary and a standoff-ish attitude. He is often seen to be gullible in non-combat situations. Chireru is noted for his recklessness and is indifferent to consequences, and is considered loyal to a fault. He is known to be at times insightful and observing, revealing the qualities of a potential leader. Rash and direct, he is prone to dealing with problems head-on. Being a ryoka, he dosen't understand the animosity between Shinigami and Quincy, though hardly matters to him. Chireru has a massive appetite and is quite a sloppy eater. During a fight he is always full of focus and takes in every detail, enjoying it as if it were quality food. Chireru's biggest weakness of all is his love of sweets, something Noire exploits fully to pull a large number of pranks on him. He is often seen flirting with Nene, considering her squirrel-like features "Exceptionally Cute!". He remembers that there was a time that he was passionate at protecting his reputation as the "strongest". However, since the loss of his former powers, that passion has transformed into protecting the integrity of the Amakuni Clan, renouncing Natsu Amakuni as a worthy leader. History New Start He has little memory of the time before being rescued from Hollows by Noire Amakuni and taken in as one of the Amakuni, except that he knows that he was married and that the fatal injuries he received prior to awaking in the Rukongai to a Hollow were inflicted by an entity known as the God of Emptyness, losing his ability to activate his "Kekkai state" powers( though theorized that his new environment will never allow him to access those abilities ever again). When enlisted by the Amakuni, he was immendiantly trained in various fighting arts native to Soul Society, Hoho, Kido and Zanjutsu respectively(though studied hand-to-hand combat under Nene's tutelage rather than learn Hakuda, becoming an expert in the Kaiju-Ningen art of Ataru). Meeting Tazuma During an exercise trip to the World of the Living along with Gaia Amakuni, the two sought out Tazuma the swordsmith. Gaia, representing only himself and Chireru and not the Amakuni as a whole, requested that he take a look at Chireru's Kusanagi( to which Tazuma momentarily thought himself to be reunited with one of the Sankishin Zanpakuto that he himself made). After analyzing the blade's spiritual composition, declared that this was not the blade he forged in his prime and that it wasn't even a Zanpakuto, though noted that due to its unique craftsmanship, could possibly be reforged as one. Chireru, after momentarily thinking it over, decided against it, saying that he would invade Kusanagi's individuality for doing so. The two parted ways with the retired swordsmith, though not before indulging in the cuisine of Tazuma's quality restaurant dinners (Chireru even complimented that it was the best food he'd eaten in ages). Two Darknesses It wasn't look before the Wandenreich invaded the Soul Society. In the confusion, Chireru stumbled upon a sealed Natsu beneath the Amakuni estate while gathering supplies. He was found by the current head of the clan moments later, who explained that Natsu, who was the founder of the Amakuni, was sealed here for her treason against the Gotei 13. Then, a powerful man waltzed in on the pair. That man was none other than Yhwach, the Leader of the Wandenreich. Without warning, he disposed of the Amakuni Leader, leaving Chireru paralyzed at the sight. Yhwach then freed Natsu and offered her a truce, as he considered her one of the Special War Powers. Natsu, grateful of releasing her and viewing the Quincy as the solution to the Shinigami she so despised, took the man at his offer. Noticing Chireru's prescence, Natsu asked where his allegiances lie. Noting his life on the line, he merely said the Amakuni was his one true allegiance. Natsu, satisified with his answer, stated she as the Head of the Clan once again, and her first act was to recall the Amakuni from the front lines, to further weaken the Shinigami forces. Chireru took to recalling Noire. Despite her appearent disgust for her clans actions, did not dare resist such an order. Chireru merely asked her to put up with it, saying he was far less pleased as she was. Rebel Heroes It wasn't long until the start of the second invasion that Noire and Chireru went awall, deeming the Quincy and Natsu the very thing they swore to destroy. The duo made a fierce team, managing to defeat several unnamed Sternritter opponents through combination attacks and hit-and-run tactics, taking advantage of Chireru's unique reishi composition, which can't be targeted for reishi absorption techniques. However the two encounter Haschwalth, though rather than stay and fight, he retreats in order to fulfill the summon of his majesty, leaving Reginald Amakuni to fight in his place. Chireru regretted not telling Noire that the Amakuni had fallen in with the Wandenreich(as she thought the Amakuni were recalled to protect their own assets...), as she learned learned the truth via her brother. In a mad rush Noire clashed with Reginald, leaving Chireru to observe Reginald's style of fighting. As Noire was about to be overwhelming, Chireru finally stepped in, and the duo managed to fight against Reginald on equal footing. Gaia then showing up to disrupted the fight, declaring he shall join Noire and Chireru to set up a Amakuni Clan in exile, which would join Shinigami forces to overthrow the Wandenreich establishment. With this, Reginald himself retreated, fearing the combine power of the trio. As the three decided to seek allies as their next course of action, they were encountered by none other than Natsu herself. During a brief exchange of words and Chireru's subsequent use of his Shingan on Natsu, he learned, much to his despair, that her soul was stained in "emptyness", a trait that Chireru shared according to Natsu. Taking into account Chireru's current unstable state of mind, Gaia stayed in order to fend her off, while Chireru and Noire fled to find allies. Amakuni Civil War Even after the war with the Wandenreich was decided, the Amakuni Civil War was far from decided. Noire and Chireru gained friends and allies in the form of Arrancars Guerrero Listilla and Acertardo Pensadora.Just as the group was about to get to work, they were summoned by Head Captain, Shunsui Kyoraku. Attending the modified Captains' Meeting, it was from him that they learn that Natsu has given the Shinigami an ultimatium; head over the the defected Amakuni clan members for execution or face an endless war that will wage for thousands of years. Stating that he wasn't about give in to Natsu's demands, Shunsui told the four that Gaia was still alive and that it was in their best interest to locate him, and that he will send Rukia Kuchki with them to aid in their mission. Shunsui then calls Sui-Feng forth to report her findings. According to the Onmitsukidō, after Gaia's fight with Natsu, There was a rumor that Gaia was seen in District 80, otherwise known as Zaraki. With due haste, the four companions, now with Rukia traveling with them, made their way to the District 80 of the North Alley of Rukongai, hoping that Natsu's Amakuni have yet to learn the rumors. Rescue Mission Within 20 minutes of fast paced travel via Shunpo(Sonido by the two Arrancar present in the group), they reach the district of Zaraki. After the initial failed search, two powerful spiritual pressure in the vicinity flare up. When the five reach the fight, Gaia and Reginald were locked in combat. The group notice the two fighting at an equal level, yet Chireru silently noticed that due to his fight with Natsu, Gaia was only at a portion of his full strength. When Reginald finally gained a foothold in the fight, Noire interfered, saying despite Reginald siding with Natsu, she refused to accept the loss of both her brother and father. However, deeming his sister has become expendable, he proceeded to attack, with Noire putting up no resistance. Guerrero intercepted the attack, saying it was disgusting how he regarded his own flesh and blood and was about to release his Resurrecion, but was stopped by Chireru. Standing face-to-face to Reginald, he asked if he would reconsider his alliances, to which he retorted that Natsu would bring the Amakuni to greatness. Then Chireru pointed out that he was currently alone, and that even if he fought all his opponents one-by-one, he was sure to face certain death, and offered him a chance to retreat before things got ugly for him. Taking into account that there was six opponents, Reginald conceeded that Chireru had a good point, to which he said he looked forward to the day he would slay the aggrogant smartass and departed. Noire, enraged, requested why Chireru didn't convinced Reginald to take their side, answered that Gaia's health came first and that she should have been grateful both relatives would live to see another day. Noire began to heal Gaia with Kido at the safety of the same cave she saved Chireru's life, as Rukia left to report the success in their mission and suggested it would be likely that they report to the Head-Captain when Gaia was at full health. Enemy of the World A day after the encounter with Reginald, as Gaia was in the process of healing, the group received a familiar guest: Nene, who had returned from her mission to find her kin. Chireru and Noire alike were overjoyed to see their old friend return. It wasn't long after the trio finished reminiscing that the Team Noire received an unfamiliar guest. While friendly at first, the woman told them that her name was Totsuka. Chireru, recognizing that was the name of a Sankishin Zanpakuto made by Tazuma, stating his name and said that he was glad to meet her and telling her that her maker was doing well. Totsuka, embarrassed and ashamed, stated that although thankful to him for telling her about the well being of her maker, announced that she wished to have met Chireru under friendlier circumstances as she told the group that her mission was to eliminate "Chireru Amakuni" in the name of the Soul King. Gaia, enraged, demanded on what grounds the Soul King would want an innocent man dead. Totsuka, pouring her spiritual pressure unto Chireru, forcibly activated his "unconscious" Museigen nota jotai state. Chireru, unable to contain his rampant spiritual pressure momentarily, asked Totsuka to stop it as he felt himself losing control. Doing as requested, the power brought to the surface dissipated instantly. Totsuka went to explain that Natsu was gathering individuals with that very same power, and that if she gathered enough followers it could destroy the equalibrium between Soul Society and the World of the Living with their stained soul, which creates emptiness. Chireru, remembering his final fight before awakening to his changed destiny, fell to his knees in despair and told her to kill him, seeing as he didn't want to become that which he fought. Totsuka, surprised to see Chireru give without a fight, thanked him for recognizing what his existence means to the world and even apologized. Just as she rised her blade to conduct the killing blow, Nene and Noire stepped between them stating that Chireru can choose how and if he uses that power and refused to see their great friend die a pointless death. Gaia then suggested that she let Chireru go this once, saying that they give them the time to fix Chireru's predictable without resorting to killing him. Considering the words of the man who contributed a great deal to the Soul Society, she asked Gaia who is capable of fixing a stained soul. Gaia told them that Tazuma was his one best chance and pleaded that if he cannot help him in anyway that he will take on her burden of killing Chireru himself. Totsuka, with a keen rationality, decided to grant the man this chance. Before departing to report her "failure", she asked Chireru what he thought of Natsu Amakuni, to which Chireru laughed and said that "she was a total bitch who was unworthy of being the head of the clan." Totsuka, satisified with his answer said that now she can face her failure without her fearing the worst case scenario. After leaving, Chireru himself decided to leave for the World of the Living, asking Nene and Noire to accompany him. Not looking forward to the trip to be, Nene decided to accompany him while Noire stated that she could not, due to her obligation as a member the Gotei 13. At this point, the duo left to the one man who can possibly help. Training with Tazuma After a month of finding Tazuma and working for him in exchange for help and "Training", Chireru and Nene had become waiter/waitress of Tazuma's restaurant chain(with Nene being especially popular because of the "Cute" custom design that is loved by the patrons, which are in fact her Kemono Heishi features). If they weren't working, they were constantly training Chireru in fighting in a surpressed state of his Munashi Danpen powers, as Tazuma revealed that he too had a soul stained by "Emptiness". Thanks to the Zero Limiter Seal created by Tazuma, he is capable of fighting in a pseudo-Museigen nota jotai state, which is constantly honed through Tazuma's rigorous training excercises. Synopsis Bleach: the Dark Times: *Fateful Encounter Arc *Return Of Natsu Arc *Tempest Civil War Arc *Enemy of the World Arc *Underground Tournament Arc *Emptiness Unbound Arc *The Cure Arc Powers and Abilities Uncommon resilience: Chireru's recovery rate is faster than ordinary humans, requiring only a week to recuperate from fatal injuries(with help from Noire's Kido). Chireru's genetic structure renders him immune to afflictions like Hollowification. Kido Novice: Having learned Kido recently, he has yet to to gain a profinciency in the art. However, he is shown to have memorized the incantation of Sōkatsui, and is capable in its use(Though it is still far weaker than average). However, he otherwise has difficulty in utilizing other Kido, Bakudo in particular. Keen Intellect: '''Despite his childish and vulgar personality, Chireru is shown to be quite observatory and a natural leader. His fine attention to detail allows him to easily analyze an enemies abilities in combat thoroughly. He can also be quite persuasive, pointing out a potential flaw in either a friend or foe in continuing to fight a battle that there is statistically little chance to be won at the present. '''Ataru Expert: As opposed to learning Hakuda, Chireru instead chose to learn the art of Ataru. Although his athletic capabilities are inferior to a Kemono Heishi without the use of his Akuma Shingan, Chireru has proven formidable in his own right in the use of this acrobatic style of martial arts. This style of fighting perfectly compliments his natural speed with in his Akuma Shingan activated. Shunpo Practitioner: '''Chireru has proven to be naturally fast, even without Shunpo. While not yet an expert, he has proven faster than Noire in the use of Shunpo. * '''Speed Clones: Chireru has proven to have a minor proficiency in this skill. However, his current skill only allows him to make 3 clones of himself at once. Unusual spiritual pressure: While the amount of spirit pressure Chireru is unknown as of yet, it should be noted however that the composition of his spiritual pressure is unique to the point that reishi absorption techniques have no effect. His reishi without an activated Shingan is characterized by a purple hue. According to Natsu, it is the fragment of "Emptyness" that has caused his spiritual pressure to become dense. Zanjustu Expert: Chireru is highly skilled in the sword arts, he has proven to be an expert of kenjutsu. He is capable of fending off several lesser opponents at once or engage a stronger one near-equal opponent for a short period of time. ShinganKen-Ryu ShinganKen-Ryu: A style of kenjutsu practiced by Amakuni clan members of Chireru's bloodline. As the name suggests, it works well in conjuction with Shingan. It is a kenjutsu style reliant upon attacking percieved weakness and powerful counter attacks. There are four known techniques that accompany this style of fighting: *'ShinganKen-Ryu: Tamashī jūden(魂充電, Soul Charge):' The most standard technique of ShinganKen-Ryu, it is thrust from a sword coupled with the perception of Shingan, allowing for pinpoint accuracy. This technique is the embodiment of the style. *'ShinganKen-Ryu: No ji warutsu( の次ワルツ, Next Waltz):' The only technique used outside Shingan's influence, it is a two step attack, usually·using the first strike to as a decoy strike, then unleashing the second strike with greater force. *'ShinganKen-Ryu: Hogo-sha chōrui(保護者鳥類,Guardian Birds):' The defensive form of ShinganKen-Ryu, which the practitioner launches several continuous high-speed sword strikes that creates a zone that can intercepts various attacks. Powerful adversaries can offset this zone by injecting a powerful barrage of sword swipes of their own. *'ShinganKen-Ryu: Tamashī no harikēn(魂のハリケーン, Soul Hurricane):' Since being welcomed as a member of "This" clan Amakuni, he developed a technique that draws out Chireru's spiritual pressure into a strike of raw physical power. Shingan Powers * Shingan "Soul's Eye": Unique to clan Amakuni(Chireru's bloodline) and certain few other individuals, soul's eye allows the user to pierce into others' soul through a single gaze into the ones eyes. Soul's Eye wielders can then analyze that persons memories and spiritual potential at will. Truely refined users of Shingan can even temporarily mold their own spiritual potential with one another, though in short bursts only. * Akuma Shingan: Shingan evolved state, which allows the user to dispel illusions, barriers and Kido attacks with an spiritual potential equal to or weaker than its wielder. In addition, 30% of the brains limiters are disabled, resulting in: Enhanced Speed: Although Shunpo cannot be used alongside Akuma Shingan, the users natural speed is enhanced. The users movemnt appear fluid. This potential speed increase allows him to ultize the acrobatic Kaiju-Ningen martial art of Ataru with similar capabilties to that of the Kemono Heishi species. Enhanced Strength:: The users natural physical strength is enhanced with Akuma Shingan active. He could easily punch through solid objects with minimum effort. Dense spiritual pressure: Unlike the physical traits, the users spiritual pressure is only marginally increased. Despite this, spiritual pressure is denser, characterized by its red/black glow while this Shingan is active. Partial Pain Nullification: Akuma Shingan acts like a sort of "pain killer", though this effect can be as much a curse as it is a gift, due to the pressure this advanced Shingan power puts on the user * Sekki-Gan: 'A forbidden ability, inherited alongside Akuma Shingan. Use of Sekki-Gan shortens its users' life span. Through eye contact, the wielder injects his/her spiritual pressure into another, applying one of two effects depending on the incantation: '"With the weight of the law, I release your power!": The user's cannot access his spiritual pressure temporarily and the Shingan is deactivated. In exchange the latent spiritual potential of the affected individual is temporarily maximized. If used on a Shinigami, Bankai is automatically released( for individuals who have achieved Shikai only, the Bankai can be temporarily accessed, albeit in an unstable state. For those yet to achieve a Shikai, it has no effect and no Shikai/Bankai state is activated). A side effect of Sekki-Gan after it wears off is an slightly accelerated growth rate. "With the weight of the law, I restrict your power!": The user's spiritual cannot access his spiritual pressure temporarily and the Shingan is deactivated. In exchange, the affected individual cannot access their spiritual potential temporarily. When used on Shinigami or an Arrancar, their Bankai/Resurrecion are nullified if active. Sekki-Gan has no adverse effect on the growth rate. Museigen nota jōtai Museigen nota jōtai (無制限のた状態, Unlimited state): Chireru can only enter the "unconscious" variation of this form via despair, which is characterized by his "eyes". In this mode, Chireru's Spiritual pressure is at its densest, and at his highest amount. However, his Shingan abilities cannot be accessed. While his Kūkyo shahei(空虚遮蔽, Emptiness Shield) isn't as apparent like in a "True"Museigen nota jōtai, it is strong enough to compare to the average Hierro or Blut Vein( in Chireru's case, the characteristics of his unconscious Kukyo shahei are akin to that of a Quincies Blut Vein). * Psuedo-Museigen nota jotai: After training with for a month Tazuma, Chireru is able to fight in constant pseudo variation of the Museigen form( so long as he wears his Zero limiter seal, allowing him to fight with his normal Shingan activated( allowing use of Sekki-Gan as well). Chireru is allotted the following in this state: Enhanced Spiritual Pressure: while not able to wield his full spiritual pressure like in an unconscious Museigun nota jotai or with Akuma Shingan state, He has a refined control over it, making this form potentially more effective in combat. Such flexibility is allotted as a result of Chireru's dense spiritual pressure becoming thinner. Enhanced Strength: During his training with Tazuma, he created an offensive variation of the Kūkyo shahei called Hi ningen kūkyo(非人間空虚, Non-human Emptiness), which increase his physical strength. Hi ningen Kukyo and Kukyo Shahei cannot be utilized at the same time... Enhanced Speed: While not as fast as in his Akuma Shingan state, the form allots Chireru with a potential speed boast. Kukyo Shahei: While control of it has been refined, it isn't as powerful as in an unconscious Museigen nota jotai. It is still a notable defense to contend with. Incomplete Museigen nota jotai: Not yet revealed Mastery of Museigen nota jotai: Not Yet revealed Exclusive Techniques * KuroTsu-Hoshi (black-star(黒つ星)): A unpredictable ball of condensed reiatsu, released off the tip of Kusanagi's blade. It has the capability to bypass defensive spells and Kido. Its overall power is dependent on its size(which is dependent on a charge time). During his time with Tazuma, he has learned to discharged a KuroTsu-Hoshi from his mouth rather than his sword while in his Pseudo-Museigen nota jotai state. * Espada Bombarda (sword bombardment): A powerful blast-wave of reiryoku released through Kusanagi. While it starts as a large, potent wave, the further its target is, the more the jolt will divid and speed up until there are ten energy jolts that are weaker yet faster projectile. ** Sword Bombardment Battoujutsu: A technique developed by Chireru in his free time during his time with Tazuma, where he cloaking himself with the reiryoku of Espada Bombarda followed by Battoujutsu(抜刀術,the craft of drawing out the sword). The Result is an incredibly powerful charge, with the bonus of an area of effect based damage, causing additional damage to those who parry or evade within Chireru's radius. When successful contact with the target connects, the symbol bearing a phoniex momentarily appears within the zone, followed by an explosion of spiritual pressure(though the said explosion is more superficial than dangerous). Blastwave.gif|Chireru cloaked in Espada Bombarda, charging in. Blastwave1.gif|Battoujutsu while cloaked in Reiryoku of Espada Bombarda Blastwave2.gif|Sword Bombardment hitting its mark. Former Powers and Capabilities Immense Spirit Pressure: Chireru had accessed to powerful amounts of spiritual pressure that was match for Captain-class fighters. However, the God of Emptiness eat a large capacity of it, leaving Chireru with a third of his original powers. 'Kekkai State Transformations' A power acquired when ones' spirit and physical powers manifest into a singular form through a catalyst unique to every person. No one person has the same catalyst: * Kekkai State 1: Kaiser Chireru ( spirit form one: king Chireru): The form achieved by merging his soul with Kusanagi's spirit. The most apparent trait of this form is the spirit armor Chireru dons. It has the greatest defensive capabilities of the first three kekkai states. Despite Kusanagi's spirit being intact, Chireru can no longer access this power, due to his Kyukyoku Kekkai State being eaten by the God of Emptiness. * Kekkai State 2: Infeccion Chireru (spirit form two: infected Chireru): Chireru's least used Kekkai State, it is achieved by the artificial soul program overlapping Chireru's personality. The result being an inversed version of the spirit armor being donned, which has a consciousness of its own. The artifical soul was eaten by the God of Emptiness. * Kekkai State 3: Destro-Chireru: Accessing the spirit energies locked in the seal on his body, Chireru gains some dragonic physical characteristics, longer red hair and enhanced speed, strength and regenerative abilities, and a vast boast of spiritual pressure, though gains a more aggressive personality. This form requires Chireru to expends large reserves of his spiritual powers to maintain. The seal of eternal flame as well as soul of the Hell Dragon God residing in the seal were eaten by the God of Emptiness. * Kyukoku Kekkai: Shikon Chireru (Ultimate spirit form: Four souls' Chireru). The ultimate form of the Kekkai State Power. In Chireru's case, the form is achieved when converging all four souls (Chireru's, Kusanagi's, ASP's,and Inferno's) into a single entity. The mass of spiritual powers is then outpoured and condensed, resulting in the Kyukoku Kekkai State. The physical characters are comprised of that of all 4 differing souls. The spiritual pressure emitted through this far surpasses Captain-class Despite its overwhelming powers, it is limited by a time restraint of 15 minutes because of the fact that all four souls are competing to mentally manifest. As a result of having his "Ultimate" Kekkai State eaten, Chireru lost his capacity to "touch" kekkai state powers of his past on any level. Weapon(s) Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi: Having learned from Tazuma that this Kusanagi was not in fact a Zanpakuto, it is refered as a Holy Sword, as stated by Chireru. Kusanagi is like a Zanpakuto due to the fact it has a spirit of its own. The blade itself can be utilized by gathering in spiritual power and unleashing it. As of yet, Chireru has two techniques of unleashing his spiritual pressure through Kusanagi: KuroTsu-Hoshi and Espada Bombarda Equipment *'Zero Limiter Seal:' A lock created by Tazuma that dampens the destructive capablities of Chireru's inner emptiness, allowing Chireru to control the portion of it that leaks to the surface. The lock is also there so Chireru to gradually learn to accept his inner emptiness through training. Other appearances in Media Chireru is one of the main protagonists in Avatar Wiki fanfiction series Legend of Korra-Chitose Gen Crossover, maintaining his full spiritual powers in the series, plus skills unique to the crossover. Trivia * Chireru Amakuni is ShikonChireru's original character. * This variantion of Chireru has been adapted into the Bleach Universe * Chireru's Tamashi no hariken is based off Saito Haijime's( of Ruroun Kenshin) Gatotsu: Zeroshiki * Chireru's theme is SUSANOOH(Hakumen's theme) from Blazblue: Calamity Trigger OST. * Chireru's Museigen nota jotai VS the Allpowerful theme is "This is the fight to change the world"(Hideyoshi Toyotomi's Theme) from Sengoku Basara Ni OST. * Chireru is the only known member of the clan unable to use Materia Getsuga. * Chireru's KuroTsu-Hoshi is severely powered down from its Chitose Gen variant, as the technique is typically utilized in his Shikon Chireru form. It's upgraded variation, KuroTsu-Taiyou was planned to accompany the "Makeshift" KuroTsu-Hoshi used for this Chireru, but was decided against it. * Sekki-Gan was inspired by a technique of the same name used by Jubei of Blazblue(their abilities are different), though Sekki-Gan used by Chireru is an extension of his Shingan ability. * Chireru's Munashi danpen powers are influenced by the Ghoul/Vampire powers of Tsukune Aono from the Rosario Vampire series. * Sword Bombardment Battoujutsu is based on and is visually influenced by an attack used by Masamune Date from Sengoku Basara. Category:Amakuni Clan Category:Human